This invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be integrated into electronic devices. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, in one embodiment, for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be implemented as power MOSFETs, IGBTs, JFETs or power bipolar transistors.